<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You were our very worst Jedi by shacklesburst</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868714">You were our very worst Jedi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shacklesburst/pseuds/shacklesburst'>shacklesburst</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away everybody wants to get into Homura's robes [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, F/F, Gen, Out of Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:40:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shacklesburst/pseuds/shacklesburst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tatsuya has graduated and Homura stumbles upon somebody looking lost in the Jedi Archives. Might this be the beginning of a wonderful apprenticeship?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akemi Homura/Kaname Madoka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away everybody wants to get into Homura's robes [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You were our very worst Jedi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not beta-read and, I think, not quite on the same level as the first installment in this series. But we'll see where it takes us I guess.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The redhead wasn’t exactly crying, she was just resting her head on her arms, staring ahead with empty eyes. Homura knew the girl, and she <em>definitely</em> knew everything there was to know about feeling down on yourself. She also knew she couldn’t just walk past that anymore. Her inner Madoka – including said cutiepie’s saving-people-complex – would not allow her to. And realistically, whatever the problem may be for a teenage padawan at the Temple, she’d probably be at least somewhat equipped to deal with it.</p><p>Some people might find that strange. Wasn’t Homura usually an asshole to everyone but an elect few? Well, while she had no doubt that she was an asshole, she certainly wasn’t an asshole <em>indiscriminately</em>! Just to people who deserved it. Granted, that was most of them, but the important part was that it wasn’t <em>everybody</em>. “Baby steps” is what Madoka called it. Coming to a stop slightly behind the girl in this quiet part of the Jedi Archives (could it even be any more quiet than the generally quiet library?), she asked the all-important question: “And what are <em>you</em> thinking about, little one?”</p><p>Homura graciously failed to notice that the girl was, <em>at most</em>, half a head shorter than her now and would probably tower over her in no time. But being small was more of a mindset, really, a mindset Homura herself had discarded long ago.</p><p>“Why do you care?”, was the utterly lackluster answer. Then, once recognition dawned, “M-Master Akemi?!”</p><p>“The one and only.”</p><p>Now, it might be strange to think that a random youngling in the Temple knew Homura by name. At first, she hadn’t been one to frequent the clan quarters at all, but after a while (and under Madoka’s gentle influence) it had become something of a therapeutic and fairly frequent occurrence. It wasn’t exactly common knowledge among the older Jedi, but nowadays Homura was fairly well-known and well regarded among the clans. Some of it had to do with the fact that she <em>could </em>be a calm and kind teacher for all kinds of random knowledge and children tended to like that. Also, Madoka had told her in no uncertain terms that if she made one of the kids cry she’d be sleeping on the couch for the foreseeable future.</p><p>But of course, most of it was because she was quite simply batshit insane and toddlers generally knew a kindred spirit when they saw one.</p><p>This specific girl was older now, of course, but Homura was fairly sure she remembered her being in on a trip to the kitchens to gorge themselves on cookie dough after Madoka had sent her a message she would be home late. (That had not be the first nor the last time subtle changes in Madoka’s schedule had brought about chaos in the Temple because Homura wasn’t exactly sane enough to “just deal with it”.) And while she wasn’t exactly good with names, sooner or later she would remember if they just talked a bit. She always did.</p><p>“Sorry, I didn’t recognize you at first …”</p><p>The forlorn expression hadn’t vanished. At that age, there were probably only about two or three things that could bring about this kind of emotion in a Jedi trainee, none of them easy to deal with. A friend having not returned from a mission. The insight that life as a Jedi could be hard and unfulfilling (if lived like the Council prescribed it and as almost nobody actually did – but that knowledge only came with age). Having failed at some important milestone in life.</p><p>Even though the girl wasn’t an easily upset toddler anymore, that expression made Homura decide to take a gentler approach. Teenagers could be especially weird sometimes, if you tried to force stuff. (Besides. Madoka always just <em>knew </em>if she hadn’t been on her best behavior. It made sense in the context of Homura’s personal and entirely unapproved ‘religion’, but it was still <em>weird</em> sometimes.)</p><p>“No harm done. Madoka knows I myself am snippy more often than not. You haven’t answered my question yet, though.”</p><p>“I don’t think it’s something you need to occupy yourself with …”</p><p>The girl was clearly embarrassed now. That made hypothesis one, death of a fellow Padawan, more unlikely. That was something.</p><p>“Yeah, the Council tells me stuff like this all the time, but do <em>I</em> ever listen?”</p><p>Manaka! That was her name. Right. Little Manaka Kurumi of Bantha Clan. Little, as already noted upon, more in the figurative sense than in the more literal one, but little nonetheless. Anyways, that seemed to have given little Manaka pause, although Homura wasn’t quite sure why.</p><p>“Um, I … presume … yes?”</p><p>Homura almost began laughing. Well, that one clearly still had <em>much</em> to learn. They always forgot the important lessons so quickly, seeing as Manaka <em>had</em> taken part in her shenanigans years ago.</p><p>“No! Of course not! So out with it.”</p><p>Apparently resigning herself to the fact that there was no escape and she’d have to answer Homura’s questions sooner or later anyways, she said: “I’m getting reassigned to the Service Corps.”</p><p>Oh, well, if it was only <em>that</em>. Homura knew her fair share of Jedi Service Corps members and, honestly, they were bound by far fewer silly regulations regarding the little luxuries in life, especially fine food, drugs and alcohol. Not that Homura took that ‘bound' part really seriously, but even she usually made an effort to hide being out-of-her-mind-high by crashing at some motel or, more recently, Mami’s.</p><p>“I hear they actually have pretty good strudel, there.”</p><p>Manaka stared at her.</p><p>“I’m not in the mood for jokes.”</p><p>Oh, if Homura didn’t know that expression of utter defeat! When not even <em>strudel</em> could bring a smile to your face!</p><p>“It wasn’t actually a joke.” Still no smile in sight. Weird. “If you’re actually sure you want to forego the strudel -” A meaningful, expectant look. A nod. Okay then. “- I guess I could take you on as my padawan?”</p><p>At first she’d thought about just taking her to Mami’s for some homemade cake, but why go home if you can go big? (A tremor could be felt through the Force at that thought, as if millions of beings collectively facepalmed.) Madoka would probably be surprised, yes, but also pleased. Tatsuya had gone through his Trials about two years ago now, surely it was time to take on a new padawan anyway. And only losers took the standard route of meticulous evaluation instead of simply grasping opportunities whenever the universe deigned to present them!</p><p>“No, that- Wait, what?!”</p><p>Homura didn’t try to actively make enemies of the librarians, but she did raise her voice a little more, as she must’ve been too quiet the first time.</p><p>“I said, I guess I could take you on as my padawan.”</p><p>Manaka stared at her some more with an unreadable expression on her face. Apparently being thoughtful of the hard of hearing was <em>still</em> the wrong way to go about this somehow. Go figure.</p><p>“No, I heard you the first time. I mean. Why!? How?? The-, the Council already made its decision!”</p><p>A new hope seemed to bloom in her. Maybe she still believed that the Jedi hierarchy was something Homura cared about? Many of her fellow Order members tended to go that route, being utterly incapable of taking her sacrilegious words at face value.</p><p>“Pah, councils, decisions, they’re making a thousand of those a day, they’ll just have walk back on a few, won’t they?”</p><p>If that didn’t stop the questioning, Homura wasn’t sure what would. That had basically laid out everything in layman’s terms, right there!</p><p>Yet it was not to be.</p><p>“B-But, you can’t just, this isn’t-, this isn’t how this is done! You don’t even <em>know</em> me!”</p><p><em>Oh wonderful brain, now’s finally your time to shine!</em> It happened rarely enough, at that.</p><p>“Of course I know you, you’re little Manaka Kurumi from Bantha Clan. You ran head first into my shin six years ago just a few steps outside of these archives!”</p><p>That had of course not been the first thing Homura remembered, as briefly remarked upon earlier, but it was probably something that Manaka herself might actually remember because it wasn’t too long ago.</p><p>“<em>That’s</em> the thing you remember? Wait, <em>h-how</em> do you remember that?! <em>I</em> didn’t even remember that until you mentioned it.”</p><p>Manaka cheeks were colored a slight pink because of the memory, presumably. Finally a question with an easy answer, at least.</p><p>“I’m actually quite good with remembering about a single lifetime worth of memories! But yeah, I get it, everything else fades away quickly after a while I guess. And when you’re young, a few years might seem like half a lifetime ago …”</p><p>Now it was Homura’s turn to stare into space.</p><p>“That was a very cryptic and frankly Master-y thing to say.”</p><p>Homura inclined her head.</p><p>“Thank you. Wait. Did you not expect me to say stuff like this? How about. Um. The ways of the Force are mysterious?”</p><p>Now little Manaka looked at her like she hadn’t made a deeply profound statement just now. Preposterous! How did the normal topic of memorization come across as cryptic while things she’d heard once in a spice dream didn’t count?!</p><p>“That doesn’t actually … work, no, I don’t think so.”</p><p>Well, Manaka could have it her way, then. Homura was certain she’d be able to impart many a profound wisdom on her once she was actually her padawan. To get to that, they’d really have to get going, though. Or did they? She could also just go ahead and … do it.</p><p>Ugh, but no. Stupid bureaucracy. Sometimes Homura wondered how much easier her life would be if computers didn’t spontaneously combust whenever she came near them. It wouldn’t really make for an enjoyable few years if Manaka continued to be locked out of her apartment or something and Homura definitely wouldn’t be able to hack into some kind of mainframe to right that wrong. Madoka still was a bit too prim and proper this time around to do that either.</p><p>So the official way then. Bulldoze her way through it and let the clerks who actually wanted to do it deal with the computer questions. Yeah! Best plan ever!</p><p>“Well, let’s go you to the Council of Reassignment then.”</p><p>“Ok-wait, now?!”</p><p>“No time like the present, young Kurumi!”</p><p>“Master Akemi! Wait!”</p>
<hr/><p>The council chamber in the northeastern tower of the Temple looked much like the other council chambers. That was: bleak and at the same time pompous, with self-important members huffing and puffing about this and that.</p><p>Very in session, in short. At least until Homura strode in with the still blabbering Manaka in tow. She honestly already sounded like Tatsuya. That was the reason you always took what the universe threw at you. The universe was a thoughtful gift giver. Manaka would be <em>perfect</em>.</p><p>Homura’s entrance was met with quick hushes, uncertain glances and a subtle hostility. Reading the room <em>was</em> in her portfolio, she just elected to ignore the results in most cases. The Head of the Council, Pol Jool, started the doubtlessly coming very productive discussion (right? right.) with a rather inane question.</p><p>“Master Akemi. What a rare … pleasure?”</p><p>Well, it better be! Rare, that is, if not a pleasure. Went without saying, really. The rarer the better.</p><p>“Yes, indeed. I have very fond memories of this place.”</p><p>Pol Jool looked taken aback, apparently taking her at face value. They hadn’t spoken in 30 years and clearly not everybody had Homura’s memory.</p><p>“You do?!”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Homura smiled thinly. Always gotta keep them on their feet!</p><p>“But don’t worry, I’ll be out of your hair soon enough again. Just some clerical work to take care of.”</p><p>Master Jool seemed to be calming down at that. The fool.</p><p>“O…kay?”</p><p>With a swish of her robes, Homura pointed towards Manaka with her open hand, who had been somewhat hiding behind her since they’d entered. That was actually pretty cute and also reminded her of Tatsuya. Well. When he’d been smaller and able to hide behind her. So long ago.</p><p>So another point that made her case even more ironclad. Maybe this day was going to work out better than she’d thought after her initial fruitless search in the Archives.</p><p>“This here is Initiate Kurumi.”</p><p>“Oh, we know. Actually, we just recently reassigned her to a archeological expedition on Yavin 4.”</p><p>“Well, be that as it may, I have decided to take her on as my padawan.”</p><p>More hushed whispers between the ‘honorable’ council members took over almost immediately. Most of the initiates down in the clans exchanged notes more subtly than that. Master Jool was, of course, the noisiest of the bunch.</p><p>“What!? You can’t! She’s supposed to take a transport out in just a few hours time. Everything has been taken care of already.”</p><p>What did some random transport ship have anything to do with the present discussion? Really, the gall of these people.</p><p>“Well, untake care of it then.”</p><p>“Master Akemi, you’re talking to the Council of Reassignment!”</p><p>“Obviously, that’s why I’m here. Believe me, I wouldn’t come here just to exchange contact info.”</p><p>Pol Jool sighed. She was obviously getting too old for this job. At least that’s what Homura had thought, when last she stood before this very council 32 years ago.</p><p>“On what grounds do you plead with us, then?”</p><p>Plead? Well, if they wanted to call ‘I’m getting what I came here for and it’s really only up to you how long it’ll take’ as <em>pleading</em>, that was on them.</p><p>“Oh, easy! We’ve, uh, got a connection! Yeah! I can feel it clearly. Very strong. Shouldn’t be squandered, something like that!”</p><p>That question had taken her by surprise. Hadn’t she already thought about Manaka clearly being Tatsuya’s spiritual successor before? Why were they even asking this?</p><p>“And you feel this connection now. After you’ve had more than two years since Knight Kaname passed his trials?</p><p>“Ayup!”</p><p>Master Jool acted like she had a headache coming, grasping at her head. At least she’d finally grasped the situation as well, it seemed.</p><p>“Very well. We will test you.”</p><p>“You can’t be serious, Pol.”</p><p>Some other unimportant council member hadn’t gotten the memo yet, it seemed. Homura could not believe she was thinking that, but she’d let Jool take care of it.</p><p>“Master Vall, you don’t have experience with Master Akemi like I do. Believe me, it’s better to humor her in stuff like this, at least for a little while. Well then. Where were we? Ah yes. If you got such a strong connection, tell us: what are young Kurumi’s interests and strongest subjects?”</p><p>Jool really was getting old. Homura couldn’t say she was impressed by that question. If that was the only thing these people could think about, no wonder this Order was going down the drain. She simply had to let them know.</p><p>“Are you sure this will provide you with an accurate measure of how well I have thought this through?”</p><p>Not that she had thought it through at all, but that was neither here nor there.</p><p>“Obviously these are only the very first questions.”</p><p>Yeah, right. She didn’t have all day after all … wait, what day was it again?</p><p>“Mhh, ok then. As everybody can clearly see, Manaka has an interest in aquatic biology and excels at electrical engineering and practical lightsaber application.”</p><p>Everybody was staring at Manaka trying to discern exactly what of her outward appearance might lead Homura to think those were her strengths, making her shift uncomfortable and even try to hide behind the arguably only slightly taller woman again. So cute!</p><p>Master Jool, who knew that those were <em>exactly</em> her strengths as far as the Temple had been able to measure them, made a shrewd face. Manaka <em>herself</em> wondered how Master Akemi knew any of that.</p><p>“Meanwhile, I was born on Iskalon, am a premier instructor in Ataru in the training halls and everybody knows technology has always been my forte”, Homura lied.</p><p>“Being from Iskalon does not make you an aquatic creature, Master Akemi. And I doubt you’d want your own Padawan to study you even if it were so! Also, if I remember correctly, you couldn’t get your lightsaber to stop shorting out until you were well into your twenties.”</p><p>No words about Master Akemi’s purported mastery of Style IV. Maybe she really was that good? Initiates seldom trained with the Knights and Masters and Manaka didn’t think she’d ever seen Master Akemi in the training halls. Then again, Manaka had so far only really been taught in Shii-Cho and despite the encouraging words considered herself average at best.</p><p>Homura didn’t dwell on her soon-to-be padawan’s ramblings. Of course she was that good! Anybody who put some training into it would easily get that good. Also, she didn’t really have another choice, now did she? But back to the matter at hand. Damn wandering mind. Had she always been this rambly? Surely she hadn’t!</p><p>Oh, right, the spice.</p><p>“That obviously just means I got better, aiding my case.”</p><p>Another sigh, collectively shared by all council members this time. Nice, they were at <em>that</em> point already.</p><p>“Very well, we’ll give you the benefit of the doubt there. You’ve at least researched your prospective student, it seems. But why would young Kurumi go with this scheme?”</p><p>Jool went on directly addressing Manaka who had left her spot right behind Homura to stand beside her and seem a little more dignified. “You must know that Master Akemi’s … reputation precedes her. She has a very unorthodox style that is not suited to many.”</p><p>‘Or anybody, really.’ Well, thanks a lot!</p><p>“We are not convinced you’d be given the education you need from her.”</p><p>Oh! And now little Manaka was gonna defend her! Again, how cute!</p><p>“M-Master Akemi is very well regarded among the clans, actually. Maybe even only second to Master Kaname.”</p><p>Well, there was no beating Madoka. She’d have to tell them that, just so there wasn’t any doubt.</p><p>“Well, there’s no beating Madoka.”</p><p>Jool was still unconvinced.</p><p>“Master Akemi is well regarded among the clans? I’ve never heard of such a thing. I’ve never met her when making my rounds or received an application by her to teach.”</p><p>An application to teach. Hah! It’s not like teachers were certified professionals or something. Everybody could teach. You told somebody how stuff worked! How hard could it be?</p><p>“Um, she, errr, mostly comes by during recess or after studies. But everybody knows if you have a problem she will help you, or, or explain things really well! I would truly be honored to call myself Master Akemi’s padawan!”</p><p>Definitely still cute. Tatsuya had been so cute as well at twelve. But this really had gone long enough now. Why couldn’t people just see that Homura was right and be done with it?</p><p>“I think this has gone on long enough. I’m gonna go ahead and forge the training bond now.”</p><p>Another sigh, this one even longer, and for the first time a note of disbelief.</p><p>“Master Akemi, you know a training bond is an involved process and can only be forged under the guidance of another master-”</p><p>Homura had stopped listening halfway through. Yeah, it was harder than she’d thought at first. So, she’d have to connect this strand here and-</p><p>Let’s be honest for a minute. There were few things Homura was truly good at when using the Force. Most everybody was better than her doing cool physics defying magic. And sometimes she had the feeling that the magical energy field that bound the universe was literally laughing at her. Which was weird. Anthropomorphizing an energy field as if it was some kind of being with emotions! As far as Homura was concerned, there was only one goddess on this plane!</p><p>But sometimes, just sometimes, especially when it came to stuff other Force users thought especially difficult, she got lucky.</p><p>The Force chuckled. The strands snapped together.</p><p>Nothing much seemed to have changed for Homura herself.</p><p>“Phew, done.”</p><p>She was met with incredulous stares. Nothing new under the suns.</p><p>Master Jool was <em>especially</em> incredulous: “Wha-What?”</p><p>The other ones hadn’t been so lost in their own superiority complexes yet and had noticed something was amiss: “Master Jool, look!”</p><p>Meanwhile, Manaka was another case altogether. She’d just been plugged into the mainframe of <em>Homura Akemi</em>’s mind, if holo-drama comparisons were to be used. Her mind was running a mile a minute and you could see it clearly on her face. Suddenly, she snapped out of her 1000-yard stare.</p><p>“Wow”, she whispered, somewhat unsteady on her feet. Homura placed a hand on her shoulder, ever the helpful and kind warrior monk. Madoka, look!</p><p>Now that she thought about it, really the only thing missing was a look of wonder on Manaka’s face and an exclamation of “I know Kung Fu!”</p><p>Probably couldn’t happen, though. Homura had no idea what Kung Fu was, after all.</p><p>The rest of the Councillors were huddling around them now, clearly viewing Manaka as more or less a subject to study.</p><p>“What does it feel like?” - “Can this really be a normal training bond?” - “Are you listening to Master Akemi’s thoughts right now?”</p><p>Homura answered their questions for her new padawan.</p><p>“Pretty good, I’d say. I mean, I guess? I don’t do those all that often, but it’ll do. Obviously not. That’s impossible.”</p><p><em>What </em>else<em> could make her basically high like that then</em>, Master Jool thought to herself. Homura winked at her.</p><p>“So, that means we’re done here, I presume?”</p><p>She wouldn’t be waiting for an answer this time. The Council was in disarray anyways, they could do the official paperwork stuff later on among themselves. Homura led the still slightly spaced out Manaka towards the chamber doors before looking back over her shoulder one last time. Good riddance.</p><p>“Ah, one moment-”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m doing great! Well, gotta run. You know how it is, places to crash, people to annoy, cake to eat. Toodles!”</p>
<hr/><p>They reached one of the skywalks leading away from the Temple proper fairly quickly after leaving the northeast tower. Manaka was still somewhat in a daze and Master Akemi pulled her along by hand. Surely training bonds weren’t supposed to be like <em>this</em>. There’d been so much, she’d forgotten half again already! Slowly the weird colors around everybody they came across were receding and even the flashes of scenes from various worlds weren’t as distracting anymore. Master Akemi must’ve <em>really</em> gotten around.</p><p>The weirdest thing had been when she found herself within a cocoon of pure white with a hint of pink, feeling safe and happy for the first time in forever. It was the first and only time she could feel any kind of emotion while being whipped around in the currents of the Force not exactly coming <em>from</em> Master Akemi but which coalesced around her.</p><p>Manaka had felt exactly as safe and happy for most of her life, so it was weird almost forgetting those emotions, only finding them again in that strange white light.</p><p>They stopped after reaching the end of the skywalk which ended in an inconspicuous exit right at the edge to the lower half of the city. How exactly did a skywalk coming directly from the Jedi Temple end somewhere inconspicuous? Manaka actually hadn’t the faintest idea. Some kind of cloaking device? Some old Force trick? Fact of the matter was there weren’t fans or tourists located at the exit point, although they of course drew some glances once out of the immediate area thereof.</p><p>Soon enough, a bad feeling started overcoming her. Looking somewhat pleadingly at Master Akemi, who hadn’t said a word since they’d pretty much fled from the Council chambers, Manaka forced them both to a stop, quickly catching her breath before asking the all-important questions burning on her conscience.</p><p>“Master Akemi! Please, stop for a moment. Why did we leave the Temple so quickly? Do you think the Council will go back on their word? Where are we even going?”</p><p>Master Akemi was looking at her strangely now.</p><p>What!? They were important questions!</p><p>“Nah, don’t worry about <em>that</em>. Ain’t nobody gonna cut that training bond for a long while. Just gotta inoculate you.”</p><p>Manaka hadn’t expected <em>that</em> answer. It made no sense at all and could not possibly be the whole story. So she decided to voice her displeasure: “Inoculate? I’ve got all my shots at the Temple when I was little.”</p><p>Finally, that seemed to bring a mischievous smile to her new Master’s face. (Later, she would learn to dread those exact smiles.)</p><p>“Not this one, I’m sure. Tell me, who do we serve?”</p><p>They continued their way at a more sedate pace. Manaka wasn’t quite sure where they were going, but from this specific exit, she thought the closest sky bus station was a possibility. But did Master Akemi really think so little of her that she was going to give her a civics 101 lesson/pop-quiz <em>now</em>? After already taking her on (after very little thought, she might add) and fighting for her, not even two hours ago?</p><p>Well, Manaka decided to humor her now. And maybe also score some points. She wasn’t a total bum, even if she’d only been saved from the Service Corps in the nick of time!</p><p>“That question of course has a complicated answer, but the short version basically comes down to: individually, to a first approximation? The Order. And the Order serves the Republic, of course.”</p><p>Master Akemi nodded along. Of course she did. Initiates <em>half</em> her age would’ve been able to answer that question. Manaka resisted the urge to pout. That would be even more unbecoming of a newly minted padawan, after all.</p><p>Wait, she actually was a padawan now! Albeit by the weirdest circumstances … but still! It was the first time she actually thought of herself that way.</p><p><em>No, bad Manaka. No pride, just serenity!</em> she immediately chided herself soon after.</p><p>Master Akemi chuckled before continuing.</p><p>“So if a Senator asks you for a favor, what do you do?”</p><p>Manaka thought for a moment. Now that might just be a trick question. Jedi didn’t interfere in normal politics during peacetime, that much had been drilled into her head from early on, but what would she do if she met an actual senator or other high-ranking Republic official anyways and they asked her for help? It might happen eventually. Nodding to herself, she’d chosen an answer that would surely please Master Akemi.</p><p>“Well, if it’s within my power, I would try to help them!”</p><p>Master Akemi sent her a short sideways grin, seemingly having expected this answer, but didn’t offer an opinion of her own or ask how Manaka had arrived at hers. That made sense. After witnessing Master Akemi even just for a few hours, and especially after that altercation with the Council of Reassignment, Manaka was certain that she defied all conventional wisdom in that regard and could <em>actually</em> read minds.</p><p>“I can’t read minds.”</p><p>Wait, had she said that out loud or had-</p><p>“Nobody can actually <em>read</em> minds like in the movies, you must know that.”</p><p>Of course she knew!</p><p>“B-But- just now- and in the Council-”</p><p>Master Akemi looked at her like she was reconsidering taking her on as a padawan.</p><p>Meanwhile, they had reached the bus stop and boarded an almost empty bus. At this height and so close to the Temple district, the buildings around them probably mostly housed flats of people who’d take their own speeders over a public sky bus. Even though the buses were free!</p><p>Master Akemi continued as if boarding hadn’t just interrupted their conversation for a minute.</p><p>“Anyways, that’s exactly why I must inoculate you!”</p><p>Even when recalling what she’d said last, that seemed like a non-sequitur.</p><p>“I still don’t understand. I mean, it’s not like Republican senators could conceivably be considered some unified disease vector.”</p><p>Master Akemi actually laughed at that! Even though Manaka hadn’t actually said anything funny. Still, having good humor with your Master surely made for a better team dynamic, right?</p><p><em>Now you’re just grasping at straws, </em>her brain helpfully provided.</p><p>“Not to worry! All will become clear in due time, my very young padawan. Ah, we’ve arrived.”</p><p>That had been an extremely short bus ride. Just one stop! Granted, one stop was still about three buildings over that weren’t connected by sky bridges as far as Manaka could see, but still.</p><p>The few people on the bus had still given the two robed figures a moderately wide berth, so they were able to get off quickly. Manaka hadn’t been out and about on Coruscant a lot yet, so she’d taken in the sights but not really minded where exactly they were going.</p><p>Soon enough, though, they crossed a small palazzo and entered a modern but unassuming looking building. They passed a few security droids in an atrium at this place and then went up to the 350th floor (so, 27 stories up from where they’d been) before they arrived at an equally and thus fitting unassuming door.</p><p>There wasn’t a name on it, just the number 350154.</p><p>There also wasn’t any kind of doorbell or switch to open it. Master Akemi was just standing there as well. Would they really be meeting a doctor for the inoculation here? Or maybe it had been Master Akemi’s plan all along to just sell her to some kind of place even worse than the Service Corps? The thought came unwillingly into Manaka’s mind and she’d of course immediately stomped it down. Still, something wasn’t adding up here.</p><p>Master Akemi snorted.</p><p>The door slid open with a whooshing sound. A lightly armored, blue-haired figure stood in the doorway, hand on her blaster, with an incredulous look on her face. She was easily two heads taller than either of the Jedi.</p><p>“Akemi? What are you doing here?! It’s the middle of the day <em>and</em> you’re sober!”</p><p>“Now, now, Miki, let’s not jump to conclusions from a single instance-”</p><p>“You mean the last three times you graced us with your presence this month alone?”</p><p>Master Akemi laughed bashfully.</p><p>“Be that as it may, I’ve gotten a new padawan, look! I need Mami’s services for a moment.”</p><p>Master Akemi definitely knew this person pretty well it seemed. Manaka gave a shy wave at the stranger.</p><p>“Wow, wouldcha look at that, she’s even smaller than you. Don’t worry, little one, you’ll outgrow your ‘master’ here in no time, I’m sure. Everybody does, eventually. Also, Mami doesn’t provide any <em>services</em>.”</p><p>Miki the security guard (?) seemed almost offended at the insinuation.</p><p>A second voice from inside the apartment made itself known.</p><p>“Sayaka, just let them come in!”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah …”</p><p>The blue-haired stranger – now identified as Sayaka Miki apparently? – led them first into a spacious foyer where they left their boots and then further into the luxurious flat. Manaka didn’t really have much to compare it too, but the fluffy carpets and spacious interior design seemed like it couldn’t be quite the standard even for a Core wold like Coruscant.</p><p>They were met by a busty woman in an apron and some kind of white powder on her face, her hands, and a bit of it in her golden hair. She was absolutely beautiful and flashed them an angelic smile. Manaka couldn’t stop herself from lightly blushing under her gaze.</p><p>“Master Jedi … what a nice surprise to see you so early in the day.”</p><p>It was late afternoon, the impeding sunset clearly visible from the lavage living space they were standing in. Manaka really wondered at what times her new Master usually came by here.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. As you can see, I’ve got a new student here with me and wanted to introduce you to show her the … intricacies of galactic politics.”</p><p>The women’s – whose full name hadn’t actually come up yet – eyebrows rose and she licked her lips while looking Manaka up and down, making the young Jedi vaguely uneasy. That’s what Master Akemi had meant? She knew there were a fair share of Jedi who thought every politician suspect, but Manaka had never thought Master Akemi would be one of those. This Mami woman surely would turn out to be some minor public official with which Master Akemi had some professional ties and explain to her the concept of corruption like she was a six-year-old.</p><p>“Oh, I can do <em>that</em>. Mami Tomoe, senior senator of Alderaan, at your service, young Master Jedi.”</p><p>What.</p><p>This person was an actual <em>Republican Senator!</em> How did Master Akemi know where she lived and could just casually and unannounced waltz into her private quarters?! And ask her to give her so kind of politics overview like she had nothing better to do?!</p><p>Manaka quickly bowed deeply.</p><p>“It is a pleasure, Your Grace. I’m Padawan Manaka Kurumi, at your service.”</p><p>“I’m sure you will be, I’m sure you will. None of that ‘your grace’, though, just call me Mami.”</p><p>Manaka looked over at Master Akemi, unsure whether she should break with protocol or decline the senator’s offer.</p><p><em>Trust in yourself and do what feels most right, </em>came the entirely unhelpful first actual message Manaka ever received over the bond. At least it also was kind of Master-y.</p><p>
  <em>Why, thanks.</em>
</p><p><em>Stop doing that!</em> Manaka tried to push it through, but wasn’t actually sure she made it. Master Akemi <em>had to</em> be able to read thought!</p><p>
  <em>I ain’t done nuthin.</em>
</p><p>Maybe this hadn’t been that great of an idea after all. Manaka could see insanity waiting for her in the not too distant future. But back to the matter at hand.</p><p>“T-Thank you, um, S-Senator Tomoe, ma’am.”</p><p>Senator Tomoe just laughed.</p><p>“Oh, that’s so precious, really. I’m reminded of young Master Tatsuya.”</p>
<hr/><p>What followed were some of the most humiliating hours in Manaka’s short life which included that horrid affair before the Council just last week.</p><p>After she had basically given up her life and soul to Senator Tomoe after less than 20 minutes of gentle prodding, she’d been saved by Master Akemi who had made Senator Tomoe call off any and all debts Manaka might’ve talked herself into, while she had been bright red and trying to sink into the ground. She’d known the test was coming. She had had a general idea what it would be about. And she’d failed so, <em>so</em> miserably.</p><p>The cake had been <em>very</em> good, though. And free to boot.</p><p>Afterwards she’d gotten the expected stern talking to, not even about the evils of politics, but that there were things and people out there which had a strange talent for stuff and that she should never underestimate anybody. Which … okay? As if Master Akemi was one to talk. She could <em>read minds!</em></p><p>“Stop thinking I can read minds”, Master Akemi had said. So much for that.</p><p>What a weird day this had been. And it wasn’t over yet. Manaka had gotten her few possessions from her former clan quarters and then followed Master Akemi through the maze that was the Temple.</p><p>Now she just really wanted to fall into bed.</p>
<hr/><p>“Your chambers are in this part of the Temple? I don’t think I’ve ever been here before.”</p><p>Master Akemi made a thoughtful face.</p><p>“These were the chambers I moved in with Madoka shortly after we made Knights. It honestly hasn’t ever occurred to me to find something else. I think Tatsuya might’ve mentioned something one time or another …”</p><p>Master Akemi was clearly lost in thought now. Shaking herself out of it, she typed in the door code, leading them into a small living area complete with the tiniest kitchenette Manaka had ever seen. One could probably prepare some tea in there and nothing else.</p><p>“The room on the right is yours. Some old stuff of Tatsuya’s might still be in there. I don’t know. I never use it.”</p><p>Manaka looked at the closed door on the right, wondering what Master Akemi’s former padawan, brother to the most famous Jedi the galaxy had seen in centuries, might’ve left in there, if anything at all.</p><p>“The room on the left is mine. Sometimes Madoka stays over and we, um, meditate together, so better not disturb us unless something <em>vitally</em> important is going on.”</p><p>Manaka couldn’t help staring at the only other door in the small apartment, wondering what kind of secrets it probably hid. Master Akemi had obviously noticed and fixated Manaka with an intense look, both her hands on Manaka’s shoulders.</p><p>“Listen to me, Manaka. Listen to me very closely. Do you understand what <em>vitally important</em> means? The Republic going to war might count. The Temple being assaulted by mysterious Sith might count. A tricky problem in an assignment or us being out of milk do <em>not</em> count as vitally important. Do you understand?”</p><p>“Yes, Master! Of course!”</p><p>Master Akemi still seemed unconvinced but also seemed to have resigned herself to her fate. Manaka would prove her wrong <em>this</em> time at the very least!</p><p>“I sure hope so. Now, mind, when I was your age and whenever Master Kerbin told me something like that, it went in one ear and out the other, but I believe you have a brighter future ahead of you than I. Anyways. As you’ll learn soon enough it’s better for both of us that I stay undisturbed for a while every day unless you wish me to get <em>ideas</em>. At least that’s what Madoka always tells me.”</p><p>“No, I understand completely! No worries!”</p><p>Manaka had no idea what Master was talking about but resolved to give her some space nonetheless. She could certainly understand the need for some quiet time. She could already imagine that if she ever disturbed two masters of the Order at their dual meditation session, she’d for sure be roped into that. And while she might be a fairly competent meditator for her stage, she could imagine more interesting ways to spend an afternoon.</p><p>“You might be surprised. Sometimes, it turns out to be quite fun!”</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>~ Corellia, three months later. ~</strong>
</p><p>Judge Reynolds couldn’t contain himself any longer, it seemed. Accusingly, he pointed at Master, taking in her disheveled appearance, the missing boot, the lightsaber that only spewed some sad sparks instead of the beautiful violet blade it usually contained.</p><p>“<em>You!</em> You are – without a doubt – the worst Jedi I’ve ever heard of!”</p><p>Master seemed to think about that for a moment, then slowly raised both her index fingers in the air, as if to quiet everybody down and make an important point.</p><p>“But you <em>have</em> heard of me.”</p><p>Manaka slowly breathed in, and out. In, and out. Trying to lose herself in the calmness of the Force. <em>You must not laugh, Manaka</em>, she told herself. <em>You must not laugh about the antics of your own master in a diplomatic situation as delicate as this. Laughing will just make everything so much worse than it already is.</em></p><p>This was only their second mission. Ever! If Manaka had a denarius for every mission Master had been called “the worst Jedi” on she’d have two denarii by now. Which wasn’t much; but it was weird that it had happened twice. <em>So far</em>.</p><p>True, Master might not be the most orthodox Jedi and hadn’t taught Manaka much the Council would approve of until now, instead opting to teach her how to pick locks, lie through her teeth and spend a truly <em>inordinate</em> amount talking about the virtues of Master Kaname – who would evidently do none of these things.</p><p><em>Breath, Manaka, breath, </em>she continued to tell herself.</p><p>Manaka’s poker face, however, had made some astounding leaps in the meantime. She wondered whether Knight Kaname’s well-known stoicism had been forged under conditions like this as well. Had Master truly always been, well, <em>like that</em>? The Master Akemi that calmly answered an Initiate’s every question and the Master Akemi Manaka had known as her personal teacher for a few months now suddenly seemed very unlike each other. The Master Akemi who was apparently a close friend and confidant of <em>Master of the High Council</em> Madoka Kaname was an entirely different animal altogether. Also, she wasn’t <em>stupid</em>.</p><p>
  <em>Meditation sessions, my ass!</em>
</p><p>One day, when she had scrounged up enough courage, she’d have to ask Knight Kaname some very pointed questions. Whatever time may bring, there were some <em>very</em> interesting years ahead of her, she was sure.</p>
<hr/><p>Akemi Homura and Kurumi Manaka in action:</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm at it again, adding to this series because it doesn't let me go. I've actually started planning an actual story set in this universe, but that's still a ways off. This short outtake is from between the prologue and chapter 1 of that upcoming story, so I hope you'll enjoy nonetheless.</p><p>Also, I've got this wonderful piece of Homura and Manaka commissioned by @poke-chann-draws on tumblr, so check her out!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>